Mon anniversaire – Une peur persistante :
by tahury
Summary: Petit OS sur Naruto. Et si Naruto était terrifié à chaque anniversaire...


Coucou ^^

Ce petit texte m'est venu lorsque je réfléchissais (oui ça m'arrive de temps en temps !) sur ce que Naruto pouvait ressentir lors de son anniversaire durant son enfance. Comme tout le monde le sais Naruto n'a pas eu une enfance facile, je me suis donc demandée ce qu'il avait pu ressentir et si en quelques sorte cela avait pu lui laisser des marques car on a tous nos faiblesses et quand il pouvait craquer, s'il y avait un jour plus dur que les autres qui causerai ce « craquage » !

 **Je précise que l'orthographe n'est pas corrigé donc à vos risques et périls!** (donc si quelqu'un a la gentillesse de me corriger je vais pas cracher sur l'occasion d'avoir un texte sans fautes xD)

Je profite de cet Os pour remercier Tsukyo-chan et Reader, lectrice anonyme (merci ! Ta review m'a bcp encouragé !) d'avoir laissé un review dans mon OS précédant sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn et aux 40 lecteurs anonymes d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon petit texte

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas sinon il aurait été en couple avec Sasuke u3u

Donc voilà mon deuxième OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

 **Mon anniversaire – Une peur persistante :**

Pour toute personne vivant à Konoha l'anniversaire signifie : la fête, les amis, la famille, les gâteaux ainsi que les cadeaux, et même si les personnes les plus âgées rechignent à le fêter car cela signifie qu'elles vieillissent, sont toujours heureuses d'être avec les personnes qui leurs sont chères dans un pays en paix et en prospérité.

Néanmoins, cette définition de l'anniversaire avait une exception un petit enfant haut comme trois pommes, il s'appelait Naruto Usumaki. C'était un enfant à la peau halé, les yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été sans nuage, les cheveux blond ressemblants à de magnifiques fils d'or partant dans tous les sens et trois marques sur chaque joue accentuant son air félin et sauvage.

Le jour de son anniversaire signifiait pour lui le danger. Dans tout le village il était pointé du doigt, on lui lançait des pierres, on lui crachait dessus, on le frappait, il recevait des regards chargés de haines, mépris et méchancetés mais cela n'était rien comparé à son anniversaire.

Naruto était né le 10 octobre, ce jour festif représentait pour village du feu le souvenir du Kyubi qui avait détruit quasiment la totalité du village, le souvenir des personnes importantes tombées lors de sa venue mais surtout le combat du Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, qui avait combattu courageusement le démon renard à 9 queues et en était sortie victorieux mais en même temps représentait la perte de cet homme admiré et aimé par tous.

Lors de son anniversaire, Naruto se cachait, il n'allait pas déambuler à la fête du village comme tous les autres, il ne fêtait même pas son anniversaire car pour lui son anniversaire était source de terreur. Le 10 octobre, Naruto partait du village se cacher dans les bois avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil ne se lève, le mois précédent il faisait des provisions pour être sûr que les villageois ne se rendent pas compte de sa démarche, dans la forêt il cherchait un point d'eau pour être sûr qu'il ne manquerais pas d'eau et connaissant les alentours comme sa poche il savait que s'il y avait un problème il était certain de pouvoir semer ses poursuivants.

Tout avait commencé au 4ème anniversaire de Naruto qui avait fait l'erreur de rester pour pouvoir admirer les feux d'artifices, déambuler en kimono, pouvoir s'amuser aux différents jeux disponibles aux stands, voir le défilé et pouvoir gouter au « repas de fête du Yodaime », une spécialité qui n'était disponible que le 10octobre,et de ce fait, qu'il n'avait jamais pu gouter. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté sa curiosité, il avait été tabassé, torturé et laissé pour mort, on l'avait accusé de tous les malheurs du monde, on l'avait tapé à mains nus, avec des cravaches, des battons, des chaines, des instruments de tortures et même des canes avaient été présentes pour jouer sur la « pignatta humaine »qu'était le petit ange blond. Il avait dû rester presque trois semaines à l'hôpital autant à cause de ses blessures, que par les « oublis » qui avaient été faits par les infermières, ne le soignant pas et allant même jusqu'à empirer son état.

Depuis Naruto se cachait lors de son anniversaire. C'est ainsi qu'à son 5ème anniversaire, caché dans le creux d'un arbre, à réfléchir sur sa vie, ruminant ses pensées les plus noires et n'osant pas bouger par peur que quelqu'un soit à sa recherche et le trouve pour pouvoir lui régler son compte, il décida qu'il deviendrait Hokage, le meilleur Hokage n'ayant jamais existé, il serait ainsi accepté par tous, tout le monde le regarderait avec respect, il ne vivrait plus dans la terreur, il ne se cacherait plus, on ne le frapperait plus, on ne le regarderais plus avec des regards haineux, il serait fort et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de sortir quand il en aurait envie, les gens l'admirerais et surtout il sera reconnu à sa juste valeur !

C'est ainsi que les années passèrent mais la peur était toujours là, il avait 18ans maintenant, il était aujourd'hui un homme adiré par sa force et sa bravoure, dans tous les pays son nom était connu, craint par ses ennemis et respecté par ses alliés et amis, tous disaient qu'il serait le prochain Hokage et qu'il était un des meilleurs ninjas ayant jamais existé si ce n'est le meilleur mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se cacher aux abords de Konoha le jour de son anniversaire.

Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que Naruto était heureux de cette situation, il avait presque atteins tous ses but et se rapprochait fortement du dernier, encore quelques années et il aurait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulut. Il comprenait même maintenant la raison de ses malheurs d'enfant, les différents règes qu'il avait douloureusement subit, au contraire il était fier maintenant d'avoir la cause du dit règes en lui, son ami Kurama. Mais la peur ne disparait pas en un claquement de doigt, elle s'accrochait à lui comme sa meilleure ennemi.

Naruto ne voulait pas montrer sa plus grande faiblesse, sa peur cachée qui ressortait le 10octobre, ce jour-là était pour lui le moment où il se laissait aller où il redevenait le petit garçon de 4ans terrifié par les adultes amassés autours de lui pour lui faire du mal, c'est pour cela qu'il avait monté tout un stratagème pour ne pas paraitre suspect envers ses amis qui souhaitaient faire la fête avec lui, il créait un clone qui restait avec ses amis, deux autres en cas de problème pour prendre la place de l'autre clone et lui, l'original, partait se réfugier dans la forêt environnante, il savait donc qu'il n'aurait aucuns « problème de santé » le lendemain même si maintenant il avait conscience que sa peur n'avait aucun sens, Kurama lui rappelant assez souvent, mais elle ne partait pas, car le Naruto de son enfance était toujours traumatisé par la situation actuelle.

7 années passèrent ainsi, cependant Naruto devint Hokage et du faire un discours pour ouvrir le festival. Sakura qui savait que Naruto allait probablement faire un clone, pensant qu'il allait s'enfuir pour pouvoir faire le pitre, abandonner ses devoirs d'Hokage, était venue aux aurores le chercher car le travail coulait à flot et la pile de paperasse ressemblant fortement à la tour de Pise et manquait de s'écrouler à cause du festival qui allait se dérouler dans la soirée, elle avait donc fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir au plus grand malheur du dit Hokage.

Naruto avait convié tous les amis de sa promos dans son bureau car ils étaient les organisateurs et les surveillants du festival pour qu'il n'y est aucun problèmes, aucunes bagarres et que tout le festival soit une réussite totale où tous pourraient s'amuser. Mais Naruto était de plus en plus stressé, mal à l'aise, se tortillant dans tous les sens et était limite hystérique causant l'inquiétude de ses amis. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait que Naruto s'écroula après une crise de panique(1). Après son réveils plus que mouvementé sous les cris des uns et des autres, il dut expliquer sa peur de petit garçon battu, sa terreur quotidienne, les regards qu'il recevait tous les jours, son isolation forcée et sa torture à l'âge de 4ans, l'accumulation de toutes ses « petites choses » qui ressortait à son anniversaire ainsi que son traumatisme.

Après c'être fait passé un savons magistral par ses amis, qui déjà se rendaient compte que Naruto ne leurs cachait des choses importantes et douloureuses mais en plus qu'il les avait dupé toutes ses années pour ses anniversaires. Ce sentiment de colère laissa vite place à la tristesse.

Naruto se fit viré de son bureau, la paperasse abandonnée pour un autre jour et tous ensembles firent un tour pour parler. Le soir venu pour inaugurer le festival il eut même l'autorisation de créer un clone qui fit le discours à sa place et allèrent tous ensemble en forêt, faire un pique-nique de pleine lune en discutant de tout et de rien, pour prouver que les peurs d'enfant de Naruto n'avaient plus lieu d'être, qu'ils étaient près de lui, qu'il était reconnu à sa juste valeur et que jamais il ne serait abandonné. Ce fut la première fois qu'il se sentit jamais autant en sécurité et bien le 10octombre. Ce fut son plus bel anniversaire !

Quelques anniversaires après, Naruto avait combattu sa plus grand peur, ils avaient travaillés dur tous ensemble pour que cette douleur persistante parte mais ça c'est une autre histoire !

 **Fin**

(1)Lorsque qu'on fait une crise de panique on a des difficultés pour respirer, on cherche son souffle et on a l'impression que l'aire ne parvient pas jusqu'aux poumons. La personne faisant une crise de panique finit par tomber dans les pommes, autant par la panique initiale que par le manque d'air (qui cause aussi une panique supplémentaire). Si vous voulez plus d'infos je vous conseille de regarder sur Internet, les sites spécialisés seront bien mieux vous informer que moi !

Une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer dans mes écrits svp :3


End file.
